


Sight

by CircusBones



Series: Kid's Movies [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Sisters, Male-Female Friendship, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a story on Tumblr. Lucy Rogers learns that everyone is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an image on Tumblr, about how a mother happened on her daughter describing trees to a blind boy in her class. Yeah, pretty much the most heart-wrenchy thing ever. All the cotton-candy-floss!

.

.

.

.

Lucy spends a lot of that evening thinking. Jane has a cold again, and between curling up next to her twin (Lucy never gets sick, and Jane always does), and doing her small page of math problems, the six year old thinks a -lot-. She thinks about what her mom had told her, on the ride home from school.

“Jacob is blind,” Darcy had told her, “His eyes don’t work, he can’t see. He was born that way. When he’s a little older, his mom says, he might be able to have surgery to give him new cor…new eyes. But that might not be for a while…”

This is a logic problem, for Lucy. She talks about it with her twin, as Jane struggles to breathe, their dad fixing her tea and watching her closely. Jane is smart. She’s smarter than Lucy sometimes, even if Lucy’s braver. She’s the one who points out the obvious problem, as Steve looks on with a small smile.

”He’s never seen colors,” Jane gasps, “So how can you tell him what stuff looks like, without usin’ colors?”

So the next day, when Lucy says hello to Jake on the playground as they wait for their parents, plopping down next to him at his bench, she asks him if he knows what trees look like.

”They’re rough, some of them,” The shy boy says, “And the leaves are smooth, with rough edges…”

”Yeah,” Jane nods, “They’re real tall too, taller than your dad when they’re grown!” She grins, “And their trunks are the color brown. Brown is like…you know chocolate, right?” The boy nods, “Brown looks like chocolate tastes. All creamy and warm, but sometimes it’s bitter too. My uncle Clint likes the bitter stuff, he’s a weirdo,” She smiles, “And leaves are mostly green. Green is like…like…ever stuck a finger in a ‘lectricity socket?” The boy tilts his head. Right, not all kids are dumb like her, Lucy thinks. She grins again, “Okay, or had static ‘lectricity?” Jake nods then, “Yeah, leaf-green is like that. They turn red in the fall…m’mom says red looks like fallin’ in love feels. Warm and loud.”

”Woah…”

Steve had been about ready to stride over and pluck up his girl, but…well. She was too busy being a superhero.

.

.

.

.


End file.
